Alien vs Predator:Annihilation
by Higure Kurenai
Summary: a group of marines,scientists,and civillians go to an uninhabited planet to study, but then are caught between a war against two alien races, the fic is better than the summary and sorry for the crappy title. Will be delayed for awhile
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Xenomorph or the Yautja species only my characters

Kurenai: Yes people I am alive and I hope this Alien/Predator fanfic will be of your interest

* * *

Nova Lee Grant was a normal girl, had a few friends, parents, older brother, average grades in school but that would all change going on a trip with her Aunt Sarah...

Earth, California...

Nova was in her room packing for her trip into space, she was going to go with her aunt Sarah on a scientific mission, she didn't really want to go but she didn't want to hurt her aunt's feelings. She put a toothbrush, toothpaste and all other hygiene necessities in her bag, Nova was done packing in about ten minutes, the last five she was trying to find her CD player, CD's, sketchbook and her reading books which mostly consisted of Sci-fi, fantasy, action/adventure and horror novels.

"Nova! It's time to go" her mother, Terri called from downstairs "I'm coming" Nova got the last thing that she wanted to bring, her family photo of her, her father David, her mother and her older brother Jason. Her mother was tapping her foot, waiting rather impatiently as her daughter put on her jacket, shoes and baseball hat, Nova's chin length red hair was a bit messy and her grey eyes were showing a neutral emotion "Okay let's go" Nova said with an almost forced smile, Terri didn't mind and went into the car and put the keys into the ignition, Nova and Terri were driving for about half an hour before they spotted Sarah waiting at a restaurant, they pulled in

"Hey Nova, you ready to go into space?" Sarah asked the 14 year old girl "yeah." Nova responded quietly, Sarah smiled and gave Nova a hug, Nova smiled and returned the hug for a moment then both let go "Good to see you Terri" Sarah greeted her sister in law. Terri said hello also, Nova was reading "The Simillarion" while her aunt and mother were talking "If she gets hurt it'll be your head" Terri said to Sarah "Terri don't worry Nova's a big girl now, she can take care of herself" Sarah tried to make Terri calm down, in which she succeeded, Terri sighed "alright, then"

Terri gave Nova a hug also she gave her a cell phone, pepper spray, a stunner, and a survival kit 'a bit much' Sarah said in her mind, Nova said her goodbyes and as soon as her mother left she spoke "Why'd she give me all this stuff? I mean it's not like I'm going to New York, The Amazon or the Gobi desert" Sarah grinned slightly "She just wants you to be safe" Nova nodded "Okay, but I seriously doubt that this will work where we're going" she said as she held up the cell phone her mother gave her. Sarah chuckled

Nova put her things into her aunt's car and the two headed off to their destination which was a Weyland-Yutani company, Sarah had just joined the company's scientist team, they were going to study a planet that a colony had just recently abandoned. Nova put her Evanescence CD into her CD player and put on "my immortal", which was her favorite song.

They were driving about 30 minutes before they drove into a parking lot near a huge building, it had the initials "W.Y." on it. Nova ignored that fact "Okay Nova get your things, we'll be going in awhile" Sarah said, Nova nodded as she and Sarah got out their things bags and headed into the building. The place was neat and had people walking in and out of rooms. Then a man with short brown hair and green eyes came towards them "you two must be Dr. Sarah Grant and her niece Nova Lee Grant" Sarah smiled "and you must be Mr. Daniel Reyes" "Yes Ma'am" he said as he gave a playful smile, Nova gave her fox grin to him.

The three went to the shuttle that they were scheduled to be on, Daniel put their bags into the cargo space and went to the front and strapped himself in his seat "Okay ladies we'll be leaving in" he started to say in a T.V. announcer type as Sarah and Nova buckled up and got a laugh out of them "5...4...3...2...1...and we're off!" he said as the shuttle shook inside, they went off into the sky, Nova clamped her hands to the seat's arm rests, Sarah saw this and giggled quietly to herself.

They now exited Earth's gravitational pull and atmosphere the ride was now steady and smooth, which Nova was thanking god for. Nova and Sarah were looking out the window looking at the far away stars "we'll be transferring to a different shuttle near the Luna satellite" Sarah said to Nova who turned her head and nodded in understanding. Daniel made it to the other shuttle without any incident, in which I mean without any verbal or physical fighting, Nova, Sarah and Daniel grabbed their things "Aren't you going back to Earth?" Asked Nova "Nope, I'm one of the pilots in this, here shuttle...why? Ya don't want me here" he said with a fake hurt face "No, just asking" Nova said with a laugh.

They entered the new ship seeing a group of Marines, two women and five men, the nametags read: T.J. (Tia Jane) Carver, Anne Lopez, Jay Gibson, Adrian Powell, Jerry Wellings, Tom Adams and the leader had name Major Ryan Andrews, Andrews was a big guy with dirty blonde military cut hair and very dark brown eyes. 'Why are the military here?' Nova asked herself and judging by there expressions Sarah and Daniel were just as confused. Then a woman with blonde hair past her shoulders and greenish grey eyes came into the room "You must be Dr. Sarah Grant" Sarah nodded "And they are Daniel Reyes and Nova Lee Grant" Sarah responded "Yes, they are, and you are?" she smirked which made her look slightly evil "I'm Moira Evans".

Nova didn't bother to stay for a speech and left the room to explore the shuttle to try and get use to find places like the showers, the toilet and sleeping chamber. Nova found the sleeping chamber and put her bags into a locker that already had her name on the front and left to explore a little bit more.

Nova was walking down on hallway looking around not paying attention to where she was going and as you probably guessed, she bumped into someone, she fell on the floor and then she looked up to see...

* * *

Kurenai: I'm gonna stop there and I know I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger on the first chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please Review


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I own only my characters

Kurenai: the Xenomorphs and Yautja's will be coming in the later chapters so be patient with me

She looked up to see a Japanese girl who had just caught her balance before she fell to the floor. The girl had one side of her hair cut short and the other side of her hair almost shoulder length, it was black and had a purple streak in her longer hair, her eyes were a jade green color, the girl was wearing a deep red shirt and black cargo pants, her shoes were white, black and blue. She held out her hand. Nova took it and the girl pulled her up "Sorry for bumping into you" the girl smiled "Oh! I should be the one to apologize and I'm sorry" she had an accent indicating that Japanese was her first language. Nova stood in front of her and she was about an inch taller than her "My name is Nova Lee Grant but just call me Nova" "My name is Kiyo Kanzaki" she was still getting used to saying her surname last "Who are you here with Nova-san?" Kiyo asked the taller girl "I'm here with my aunt Sarah and you?" "I'm here with my brother Ryo, he is one of the pilots here" Nova gave another fox grin and the two teenagers were in a conversation.

"Where is that girl?" Sarah asked herself rather than to Daniel, but he answered her anyway "Don't know, we'll just walk around and hopefully find her", Sarah walked to the sleeping chamber hoping that Nova would be in there reading one of her books she brought with her or doing something. They both entered and saw that the room was empty "Where else would she be?" asked Daniel, Sarah didn't respond to his question she just went out and walked away, They soon came to the showers to see if she was there but to no avail "Kiyo! Kiyo-chan!" the two heard a voice call out, they looked out to see a Japanese man looking around for "Kiyo". The man spotted the pair "Can you help me find my sister?" "We're looking for someone too, but we could help you look for your sister and look out for her niece" Daniel motioned for Sarah "Thank you, I'm Ryo Kanzaki" "I'm Sarah Grant and that's Daniel Reyes, he's one of the pilots here" Daniel gave a slight grin "So am I" Ryo said, the three were walking, looking for any signs of the girls, they soon found Moira Evans "Ah! Sarah, Daniel I see you two met Mr.Kanzaki the co-pilot" They both nodded "Well I'll see you three later" she said giving Daniel a look.

Daniel, Ryo and Sarah walked a little ways before hearing Nova's voice, they followed her voice and all of them saw Kiyo and Nova talking to each other. "I studied Karate, Aikido and Ninjutsu, What about you?" "I do kick boxing and Tae kwon do" Kiyo nodded "I also do some dancing" "What kind of dancing?" asked Kiyo "I do hip hop and ballet" "Nova! There you are" Nova turned her head to see her aunt, Daniel and another person "Konichiwa Ryo-niisan" she heard Kiyo say 'So that's Ryo' she thought. Ryo and Kiyo were talking in Japanese; Nova could only understand words like nani, onegai, chichiue and hahaue, the siblings were done talking and Kiyo sighed. Nova had finished being lectured by Sarah before Kiyo was done being lectured by Ryo, she heard Kiyo mumble "they would be angry, my ass" "Who would be angry?" Kiyo turned her head in surprise that Nova heard her "My parents" Nova nodded "They both died when I was six, they were in a car accident" Nova cast her eyes down in sadness for Kiyo "I was waiting for them to arrive with Ryo, we were waiting outside in the school yard, then we were told about our parents" Kiyo looked at Nova, who was showing sadness in her eyes "It's okay Nova-san" the red headed girl glanced at Kiyo who was giving her a warm smile "Okay".

Ryo was in the sleeping chamber leaning on the wall, he was angry at himself for bringing up their parents "Kuso!" he cursed at himself; he closed his eyes as if he were getting ready for a hit. 'You should have not have brought up the subject! Now Kiyo is probably going to be angry for a long time' he thought to himself biting his bottom lip "Everything alright there" Ryo looked back to see Daniel "sure" he responded half heartedly. Daniel sighed "let me guess you did something you shouldn't have" Ryo looked the other way 'Yep! That's it' Daniel crossed his arms "just say something" Ryo gave in and sighed "I mentioned our parents when I was talking to Kiyo" Daniel got what he was angry about "I see, well don't fret, the kid won't be angry forever, just give her a little time and then all will be okay" Ryo was comforted by Daniel's words and smiled "Arigato Daniel-san" Daniel gave a look "Wha?!" Ryo chuckled

Kurenai: this is probably the shortest chapter I will ever make but I hope you people like it and review

Arigato-thank you

Kuso-damn

Nani-what

Onegai-please

Chichiue-father

Hahaue-mother


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I only own my characters

Kurenai: third chapter up

Sarah walked to the meeting room, where she was paged to go. She entered to see Moira, Andrews and three new people "Hello Dr. Grant, I'd like you to meet Dr. Amelia Ross, Dr. Jack Hernandez and Dr. Anthony Jacobs" Sarah shook their hands, Amelia was a thirty-three year old woman, she had brown eyes and brown hair up in a bun. Jack was a slightly tanned thirty-six year old male with dark brown eyes and black short hair and Anthony was a twenty-six year old male with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Then Moira spoke up "Alright, We are going to the former colony planet LV-298 and find out what the problem was, why they left it" The four scientists nodded in understanding, unknown to them what they would find in the colony's buildings. (A/N: I'll give you a hint, it ain't puppies)

Nova and Kiyo had revealed to each other what they liked, it turned out that they both liked Evanescence, Linkin Park, Sci-fi and fantasy novels. Nova had shown Kiyo the family picture that she brought with her, Kiyo had also brought an old family photo of her, her parents and big brother Ryo. The two heard the intercom turn on "Will all passengers please report to the sleeping chamber, thank you" the girls headed towards the room, the marines, other scientists and the two pilots were there "um...Is the ship on auto pilot?" Nova asked Daniel "Yep!" he replied with a reassuring smile "I don't trust that look" Sarah said giving Daniel a playful hit. He made a fake hurt face again "Somebody call the doctor I'm mortally wounded" Kiyo and Nova laughed, then Sarah handed them some syrup looking liquid in a transparent cup "What's this?" Kiyo asked curiously "This is to make sure you don't throw up when you wake up from the sleep" "oh" the two girls said in unison and both girls drank it "Gross!" Nova shouted as she made a sort of hacking noise "Teme! Omae wo korosu!" she pointed to Ryo "I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed back in his little defense.

Most of the marines laughed at the two girls, in which Kiyo looked at all of them "URUSAI!" she yelled as she gave a death glare to all the soldiers, who were now claming down.

Nova and Kiyo changed into their extra clothes, Kiyo was wearing a white tank top and light gray shorts and Nova was wearing a light blue t-shirt and navy blue jogging pants. The two laid down in the pods "better be the best damn sleep I've ever had" Nova said as the pod filled with a gas. Her eyes were getting heavy as her vision was getting blurry and soon all went dark as she was forced into sleep, Kiyo closed her eyes as soon as she saw the pods door close and she fell asleep fast as she smelled the gas fill in her pod.

The journey since they fell asleep didn't seem all that long to them but in reality the trip took about 36 hours, the ship had luckily stayed on course, the pod doors had opened and everyone was awakened, Kiyo coughed for a bit but she didn't throw up, Nova woke up and yawned and said "You guys got lucky' "lucky for what?" asked Daniel "That was the best damn sleep I ever had" she said as she and Kiyo went to get their clothes and take a shower, Daniel shook his head and chuckled.

Kiyo, Nova, Sara, Amelia and the two female marines were all taking showers, Carver and Lopez were talking about whatever female marines talked about. In about two minutes the girls were done they went into the meeting room and saw all the rest excluding Daniel and Ryo. Moira had let Andrews explain what they were to do "WE are to search the grounds for any unwelcome company and after we checked the scientists will do their parts" "What do we do?" Kiyo asked "You two stay here" Andrews answered plainly "but I don't wanna stay here" Nova whispered to Kiyo, who nodded in agreement.

The marines were getting ready to go out and search for so called "Unwelcome Company"; as soon as everything was done they looked for ant signs of left behind colonists or any other person like some random criminal.

The door opened and the marines went outside with their weapons at hand in case of an ambush or something of the sort, they went up to the doors and hacked into the security system and as soon as the doors opened all of them ran inside. Lopez was the first to enter the abandoned building, she looked around to see if she could spot anyone, she didn't "It's all clear" she shouted back to her group, the other marines heard her and went in also.

Inside the ship Nova and Kiyo wanted to go out and look around the facility as well. "wish I could go out" Kiyo said to herself mostly than to Nova "yeah" Nova replied with a bored tone "Well that's too bad" they both turned their heads to where the arrogant voice came from and saw Moira, she was smiling "Is there something you want?" Asked Nova "no, just watching the marines cams" she pointed to the screens; the bottom parts said their last names. The girls looked at each other and then to the screens and saw Lopez raise her hand and whack Wellings head "Quite being a dumbass!" she said to him, the male marine laughed he looked at Andrews and saw him shake his head.

It took about 26 minutes for Andrews; well rather Evans to declare that nothing was wrong, Andrews tried to argue that they needed to look further but Evans threatened to take his job away if he didn't listen to her demands.

The marines came back and let the scientists go and search for any environmental problems or something like that, "Okay, this is Hernandez here, we have taken some samples and we're ready to come back"

Evans nodded and ordered Ryo to open the door, he did and the four scientists came in and put their samples in the computers, they found nothing wrong with them. Sarah was baffled; she wanted to know what drove the colonists away.

She went to talk with Evans and Andrews, she found them arguing with each other, Sarah cleared her throat and caught the attention of both "Ms. Evans and Mr. Andrews I'd like to talk to you about going into the colony buildings further" they nodded "you see we found nothing remotely wrong with the soil, water or air samples we've collected and I believe that some kind of raid or whatever had taken place, that or some kind of disasters like earth tremors" she finally explained. Andrews was the first to speak "alright, but we'll look further in just in case we find the culprits and since Evans didn't allow it we'll look for any left behind colonists" Sarah nodded.

The marines went back into the colony, this time with some trackers

Kurenai: I'm gonna stop there and I hope you all liked the chapter and the Xenomorphs and Yautja's will be here soon so don't worry but you'll have to be patient with me since I have algebra homework practically everyday TT

Teme- you bastard

Omae wo korosu- I'll kill you

Urusai- shut up


End file.
